Network operators typically test network nodes for reliability and other characteristics before deploying the network nodes in live (e.g., non-test environments). Generally, when testing, it is important to know the network locations of various nodes or endpoints so as to avoid or mitigate issues involving firewall and/or network address translation (NAT) devices that may block or prevent communications. For example, a firewall may prevent an incoming connection from a public network node to a private network node, but may allow an outgoing connection from the private network node to the public network node. In this example, by knowing the network locations of the endpoints, a network operator may configure the private network node to initiate a connection with the public network node so as to prevent firewall obstruction and ensure a successful connection.
When faced with the problem of determining network locations (e.g., a public network, a semi-public (e.g., cloud) network, or a private network) associated with endpoints, a conventional solution has been for a user to manually determine and input information about the network locations. However, manually determining and inputting such data is inconvenient to the user, especially for large setups, and can be confusing and error-prone.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for identifying network locations associated with endpoints.